


The Good and the Bad

by SelenaTerna



Series: Fluffuary Bingo Prompts [3]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Deep and meaningful thoughts, F/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Personal Growth, Self Analysis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10035362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelenaTerna/pseuds/SelenaTerna
Summary: Rose ponders all she's learned in her time travelling on the TARDIS.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely people! This is my final (slightly belated) official entry for the Legends Like Stardust Fluffuary bingo card on Tumblr. This fills the hand-holding, cuddling and sunrise prompts.
> 
> This did not go where I expected. It's quite different from pretty much anything I've written to date and I'm not really sure how I feel about it just yet. It's...different. 
> 
> But anyway, I hope you like it and as always, feel free to pop by Tumblr with questions or comments. I'm at http://countessselena.tumblr.com/.
> 
> Big thank you to mountaingirlheidi for looking it over for me- you're seriously fabulous!

Rose Tyler has learned an awful lot since she’s started traveling with the Doctor.

Naturally, she’s learned a lot about the world- about the _universe_ \- around her. But she’s also learned a lot about herself.

She’s learned that she will never be a morning person, no matter what is waiting for her, but that if they’re going to see a sunrise, it’s more than worth the early start.

(Of course, she’s also learned that she needs to remind the Doctor on a daily basis that they travel in a _time machine_ , and he doesn’t actually _need_ to wake her up early in an attempt to make the sunrise more ‘authentic’).

She’s learned that she loves sunrises more than she ever thought she could, and that it took living in a time machine to make her appreciate taking time for the small things.

Like cuddling on the couch at night.

And holding hands as they’re trailing through an alien bazar.

And cuddling and holding hands during a sunrise- or sunset, even. She’s not fussy.

(She really likes the sunrises, though).

She’s learned that she’s strong enough to stand up to a Time Lord when she thinks he’s in the wrong.

(That nasty business with the Gelth really could have been avoided if he’d actually _listened_.) 

She’s learned that she’s brave enough to risk _his_ life and _hers_ when it needs to be done.

(Although honestly, risking his life is much scarier than risking her own. Any day.)

She’s learned that she’s willing to stand up and fight for what she thinks is right no matter what the consequences. 

(Maybe she should stop and look at those, every once in a while. It won’t stop her, but she should _look_.)

She’s learned that she’s smarter than she thinks she is and that she’s still learning, always learning.

She’s learned that she’s loyal. Especially to the Doctor.

Of course, it hasn’t all been sunshine and unicorns. She’s also learned some pretty unpleasant things about herself.

She’s learned that she can be reckless, especially with her own life, and _especially_ when it comes to saving the Doctor’s life.

She’s learned that she can be selfish sometimes, even if she doesn’t plan to be, even if it's on impulse.

(Once, it had almost cost her everything.The Doctor may have forgiven her for what happened in 1987, but she doesn’t know if she’ll ever forgive herself.)

She’s learned that she can be insecure about herself and her place on the TARDIS. 

(Honestly, it wouldn’t have been so bad if Sarah-Jane hadn’t acted just like those posh women at Henricks who treated her like a brainless nothing from the Estate. Or if the Doctor had maybe been honest with her from the start. Of course, they’re past it now. But it still hurt. A lot).

She’s learned that she can lie when her heart is breaking, because she won’t give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

(He’d chosen Reinette, he’d chosen to abandon them, and that was that. Maybe he hadn’t meant to hurt her, maybe he had, in a way, but he’d broken her heart just the same, and she refused to let him see that. She still had some pride.)

She’s learned that trust doesn’t come easily to her, and trust once broken is hard to restore, no matter how hard she tries.

(Because he’d apologised, had begged forgiveness and promised to do better, and because she’d _wanted_ to trust him again but she didn’t know how).

She’d learned that she is capable of fear; a greater fear than she’d ever known was in her.

She’s learned the she is both strong enough to forgive, and cautious in bestowing her trust, no matter the reassurances she gives.

More importantly, she’s learned that it's her decision where she goes from here.

And finally, she's also learned the most important lesson of all.

She is Rose Tyler.

And despite her many flaws, she is _fantastic_.

 As for the Doctor, he’s known that all along.


End file.
